Say My Name
by BigSister2
Summary: Trowa goes to friends for advice when Quatre says another's name during an intimate moment.


Summary: Trowa goes to friends for advice when Quatre says someone else's name during an intimate moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Warnings: Some sexual situations

Pairings: Trowa/Quatre, Heero/Relena, Zechs/Wufei, Catherine/OC and Duo/Hilde.

* * *

"Yes that's it...Don't stop."

Trowa followed the request and continued to thrust into Quatre as he placed kisses on whatever inch of skin he could reach.

"I'm so close...please..."

Trowa began thrusting his hips faster and Quatre's moans got louder and his grip on the sheets got tighter.

"That feels so good...so good."

Quatre arched his back and gave in to his orgasm as he screamed out loud. "Jack!"

Trowa immediately stopped and pulled out of Quatre as he heard another's name fall from the blonde's lips.

"Who the hell is Jack?"

"Shit, I'm sorry, Trowa. I didn't mean it honestly." Quatre said as he sat up trying to explain.

Trowa rose from the bed, running a hand through his hair. "Are you cheating on me, Quatre?"

"Oh God, no, Trowa. I love you. You know that."

"If you loved me you wouldn't be saying another guys name while we're having sex." Trowa seethed as he quickly slipped his jeans back on.

"Trowa, listen please. It's not what you think."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you explain it?"

Quatre sighed as he pulled the sheet over his nude body. He couldn't believe he screwed up like that. He couldn't blame Trowa for being mad, he just hoped Trowa would understand.

"Jack isn't really a real person."

Trowa scoffed as he threw a shirt on. "Bullshit."

"No, really. You remember that pirate movie we watched a couple of weeks ago? I was thinking about Jack Sparrow from the movie."

Trowa stared at Quatre in disbelief. There was no way Quatre was thinking of screwing some imaginary guy when he was trying his hardest to get Quatre off.

"You've got to be shitting me. Am I that bad in bed that you have to think of someone else?"

"No, you're great its just..." Quatre shrugged. "I don't know...I guess I can't explain it. I've just been having these fantasies."

This was way too much for Trowa to handle.

"I need some time to think." Trowa mumbled as he headed towards the bedroom door.

"Trowa, please don't go. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." Pleaded Quatre.

Trowa just shook his head as he left the room.

Quatre gripped the sheet around his body as a tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't mean to hurt Trowa. It was a harmless little fantasy that was it. He just hoped Trowa would realize that and come back.

* * *

"He did what now?" Heero questioned, not sure he really understood what Trowa was saying.

Trowa sighed as he began pacing the floor. "Quatre was thinking about someone else as we were...you know..."

"Having sex?"

Trowa frowned. "You didn't have to say it, but yes." He paused in his pacing. "How could he do something like that? I mean who goes and thinks about some made up character while they are together with their partner?"

"I've done something similar."

"Please tell me you're joking."

Heero shrugged. "I fantasize about other women."

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love Relena and she's very pretty, but when I'm alone I think of others. Mainly singers. I especially like Namie Amuro and Beyonce Knowles. I'm sure Relena thinks about other people as well. It really doesn't bother me." Heero explained.

Trowa shook his head. That couldn't be right. If Heero really liked Relena that much why would he think of anyone else beside her. All Trowa ever thought about was Quatre. His thoughts were consumed with Quatre and no one else. Clearly Heero wasn't the right person to talk to. He had to find someone else.

* * *

"Hey Tro, what's up?" Duo said, as he opened the door to let his friend in.

Trowa mumbled an answer and Duo frowned.

"Is something wrong? Did you and Quat have a fight?"

"Something like that."

"Well come on and tell me about it."

Trowa plopped down on the couch.

"So whats going on?" Asked Duo after Trowa had been staring at the floor for a minute.

"I found out Quatre thinks about someone else while we make love. He says he loves me, but today he slipped up and said some guys name."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Wow...that's...wow. I wasn't expecting you to say that. Is it someone you know?"

Trowa sighed. "Its one of the guys from that pirate movie we all watched together."

Another sigh escaped Trowa's lips as he ran his hand over his face. "I just don't understand what I've done wrong. Why am I not enough for him?"

"I'm sure thats not it buddy, but I kinda know how you feel."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hilde keeps talking about how buff Vin Diesel is and how she is so in love with him. So I've been going to the gym lately to try to gain more muscle. I'll probably never be as cool as Vin Diesel, but I figure I can at least try."

Trowa frowned. "So you're saying I need to look like a pirate so I can entice Quatre?"

Duo shrugged. "I'm not saying you should do that, I'm just telling you what I'm doing. Besides I'm actually pretty happy with the way my body is looking now. Check this out."

Duo pulled up his sleeves and began flexing his muscles. "Awesome right?"

Trowa shook his head. What the hell was wrong with his friends. Why wasn't any of them saying that Quatre was wrong? Quatre was wrong right? Thinking about someone else was practically cheating right?

Trowa stood up and got ready to leave. He had to find someone that made sense.

* * *

"Trowa, what a pleasant surprise. What can I help you with?" Wufei asked kindly as Trowa followed him into the house.

"I need your help with something." Trowa began pacing the floor mumbling. "You're the smart one. Actually I should have came to you first. I'm sure you will give me the answer I'm looking for."

"Um...Trowa? You're mumbling what is going on?"

"Quatre is cheating on me."

"What?" Wufei frowned. "Are you sure? That doesn't sound like something Quatre would do."

"Well it's like he's cheating on me."

"How do you "like" cheat on someone?"

Trowa sighed. "Quatre thinks about some guy from a movie while we have sex and tonight he said his name."

"Is that all?" Wufei laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"How the hell can't I worry about it? Did you not hear me? I said he thinks of someone else while we have sex."

Wufei shrugged. "Been there, done that."

"You've done the same thing?" Trowa asked in disbelief.

"Me? No, but Zechs has."

"You need me?" Zechs asked as he walked into the living room and placed a kiss on Wufei's cheek.

"Quatre fantasized about someone else and now Trowa is a little freaked out."

Trowa frowned. "I don't understand how you guys can be so calm about this."

"Fantasizing can actually be healthy for a couple, Trowa. If your mind is stimulated then your body follows. Those that fantasize actually have very happy relationships." Zechs answered.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "That's the same explanation he gave to me when he asked if he could call me Dante. But he is right Trowa. Its not a bad thing. Besides I know Quatre loves you he's not actually going to go out and get someone else."

Trowa's head was spinning. This couldn't really be happing right? Was Wufei and Zechs really telling him that it was okay for Quatre to think about other people besides him? That sounded like a load of crap.

Trowa only had one more person he could talk to and he hoped he could figure things out.

* * *

"Hello, Trowa. How are you today." Catherine asked smiling over the vid-phone.

"Cathy I really need to talk to you."

Catherine noticed the seriousness of Trowa's voice and nodded immediately. "Of course."

"I have a question and I need you to answer it. No questions asked okay?"

Catherine was confused, but complied anyway. "Go ahead and ask."

"Have you every fantasized about someone other than your boyfriend?"

Catherine laughed. "Well of course I have. Have you seen Hugh Jackman and Tyrese Gibson?"

Trowa's eyes widened. "Who?"

Catherine shook her head. "Never mind, but that's a really strange question Trowa."

"And you think its okay to think about these other guys?" Trowa asked.

"Why not? I know I'm not going to walk down the street and run into a celebrity and fall madly in love and live happily ever after. I'm very content with Rob and I love him. Just because I think about other people sometimes doesn't mean I'm going to go out and do something to hurt Rob. Now really Trowa can you tell me why did you ask such a strange question?"

Trowa shook his head. "No, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Trowa promptly hung up the phone before his sister could say another word.

It seemed everyone he talked to said it was okay for Quatre to think about other guys. Technically Quatre didn't cheat on him, but it still hurt him. Trowa only thought of Quatre. There was no one else. Why couldn't Quatre do the same.

Trowa had to admit though that his relationship with Quatre was wonderful. They had their arguments about petty things, but overall everything went well. And the sex was always great. But was it only great because Quatre was thinking of another guy? Or was he blowing this whole thing out of proportion?

Bottom line was Trowa loved Quatre and he didn't want to leave him. He was going to have to get over this.

* * *

"Trowa? What's going on?" Quatre asked as he walked into their bedroom. He had went to the store because he wanted to take his mind off of Trowa being mad at him. He had called Trowa and was relieved that he was at least still talking to him, but he didn't expect Trowa to be in their bedroom wearing a costume when he got back home.

"I love you Quatre and if you need me to dress up and act like a pirate to get off then I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Quatre just stood there in shock as he looked at Trowa's attire. He was standing in the room with a Jack Sparrow costume on, complete with the wig attached to the hat.

"You...did this for me?"

"Of course. I want you to be happy."

"Oh Trowa." Quatre went and hugged Trowa tightly. "I am happy with you Trowa. You didn't have to do this. I love you with all my heart and I'm really sorry about what happened. I promise it won't happen again."

Trowa placed a kiss on top of Quatre's head. "No, it's okay. I think I understand now. I'm sorry I blew up. Its just...I want you to focus on me while we're together and when I heard you say someone else's name..."

"I do think about you Trowa. All the time, believe me. And you're wonderful in bed, I have no complaints. My mind just wanders sometimes, but I'm always going to be with you Trowa. Trust me."

"So I don't need to where this costume?"

Quatre grinned up at Trowa. "Well you do look pretty sexy in this getup."

Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and Trowa immediately placed his arms around Quatre's waist.

"Do you think you could maybe just wear it for tonight?" Quatre asked as he played with the fake hair on Trowa's head.

" Sure if that's what you want."

Quatre smiled and kissed Trowa. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you think you can do me another favor?"

"You want to call me "Jack" tonight?"

Quatre laughed. "No. Trowa is definitely the name I'll be saying tonight. I was wondering if we can have sex in the den instead of the bedroom like we always do."

"Sure why not."

Trowa was already in a costume he didn't care what else Quatre wanted him to do he was going to do it.

Smiling Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and bounced toward the den.

And from that night on Trowa's name was the only name uttered passionately from Quatre's lips.

* * *

This is just a random thought that popped into my head one day. Its not based on a personal experience and its not meant to be serious.


End file.
